Don't mess with Lily Potter
by Impossible to reach
Summary: "Isn't there a thin line between love and hate? I mean it's what all the love stories tell us about..." What should you do when your worst enemy is no longer your enemy? LilyScorpius. Read and find out! And please don't forget to review!
1. Memories and explanations

**1. Memories and explanations. **

People always thought that I was a bit weird (not that I cared). From my appearance to my way of being, my long dark red hair and blue-green eyes (I said I was weird.), I was always a subject of world talk, being the daughter of the boy who lived, Harry Potter, was never easy. I couldn't give a step without having all the wizard community knowing, like that time Albus broke his leg and I laughed like a crazy person, and who did everyone blame? If you said me you've guessed, but it was his fault! But _no_ let's all blame Lily just because she laughed, and probably because she put her own leg in front of him… ok maybe I was a little guilty, but just a little! He should have been looking at where he was putting his gigantic feet and not flirting with my friends! But through all of this I never cared what people thought of me, until I met _him._ Scorpius Malfoy, the most arrogant, selfish idiot I ever met. It's not that I care what he thinks; I just don't want to give him any reasons to mock me like I mock him. Oh but how could I forget, he already thinks my blood 'isn't pure'. I remember the thing that made me hate him; it was the beginning of my first year at Hogwarts…

_*** Flash back on ***_

_I waved to my parent's through the window, although I would never admit it, I was going to miss them and miss home but I was just so excited, after all it was my first year at Hogwarts! I went to look for an empty compartment, but no luck. I finally found on that was almost empty, just a boy, all alone._

"_Can I sit here?" I asked._

_The boy looked me up and down; he had white/blonde hair and grey eyes and looked older than me._

"_It depends, what's your name?" He asked with a strange look on his face._

"_Lily Potter." When I said that is face looked even stranger._

"_Then, no." He said with a harsh voice, while moving is face to look at the window._

"_Why?" I asked completely outraged. He turned to me again; he thought that I would just leave after that answer?_

"_Because I don't want to be seen with a filthy blood traitor like yourself." He answered coldly._

_I was speechless, my mouth was literately open, I close it and didn't took my eyes of the boy, I sit in front of him and crossed my arms._

"_Well too bad!" I half screamed. He looked shocked by my outburst, good._

_He stood up, I notice he was tall and I'm not… but I wasn't afraid, never._

"_Get out, or I'll…" he threatened._

"_You'll what?" I stood up, daring him to go on._

"_I'll hex you!" He said, taking his wand and pointing it at me._

"_Oh, I'm already shaking!" I said in a ton of mock, while I took my own wand, and pointed at him._

"_Who do you think you are to talk to me that way?" More screaming._

"_Who do _you_ think you are?" I yelled right back._

"_I'm Scorpius Malfoy pure blood, and I don't admit that you or anyone of our filthy blood traitors family to talk to me that way like I didn't know that your grandmother was a disgusting mudbl-" He raged, but never finished._

_He was interrupted by my fist in his mouth, he could have called me all the bad words in the world and I wouldn't care, but my family, and my _dead_ grandmother? Hell no!_

_I felt something breaking under my fist. He let go of his wand and grabbed is nose._

"_For Merlin's sake,you broke my nose!" He said while looking at his hands full of his blood, he looked back at me. "You're going to pay for this!"_

_He started walking in my __direction __but stopped as the door of the compartment slid open, and we both looked towards the sound._

"_Hi, just to warn you that we'll…" standing in the door with her long blond hair and blue eyes was my cousin and Head Girl, Dominique Weasley._

"_What in Merlin's name is going on here?" She asked us looking from my messy hair and killer face to Scorpius' face, hands and cloak full of blood and the utter hatred on his face, he kind looked like a serial killer._

_We looked at each other and then back to Dom and started talking at the same time._

"_Enough!" Dom interrupted, "One at the time." _

_She looked at me. "Lily."_

"_Hey…" Scorpius started but was silenced by Dom and mine death glares. Weasley death glares, nothing better._

"_Well, Malfoy said bad things about our family and so I got pissed off and punched him in the face!" I said as if I we were talking about the weather. Obviously Dom wouldn't do anything to me._

"_Ok, so I can't take you house points because you haven't been sorted yet, so you both get detention."_

"_WHAT?" Malfoy and I yelled in unison._

"_You heard me I'll talk to McGonagall when we arrive and then I'll tell you your punishment. By the way we're arriving at Hogwarts get dressed." And she left. _

_*** Flash back off ***_

And that is one of the reasons why I hate…

"LILY!" I heard someone yelling my name and then I _felt_ the hard hit to my arm. I turned my gaze from the window to the person next to me.

"WHAT?" I snapped, my hair could not be a pure ton of red but I did have a full red-headed temper.

"I called you like 5 times, are you sleeping with your eyes open or what?" My friend Allison said glaring at me. Allison had green-brown eyes and brown, sort of blonde hair (I know she's weird, like me, that's why we're best friends).

"Ok but you didn't have to hit me so hard." I said rubbing my arm.

"You were lucky that she was the one who hit you and not me." Said Mary from in front of me, I give her one of my famous death glares.

"You know that doesn't work with me." She said while looking at me with indifference, damn Mary is the only that is immune to my death glare. It's like, I know I'm tough but _Mary_? She's another level of tough, she is pure Gryffindor; smart people wouldn't say nothing bad about her or us.

"Calm down you two." Said Jenny, she was next to Mary reading The Quibbler, Jenny was the one who was exactly like me in a psychological kind of way. She was funny, nice but at the same time tough (well we all were, we were all Gryffindor) and really, really clumsy (like me) with dark brown hair and brown eyes.

"I think we better start dressing our ropes." Said Sophie while looking at the window, Sophie was the most innocent of all of us, probably because she only started to hang out with us 3 years ago (we're on our 5 year in Hogwarts), she has brown eyes and hair.

So this is our "gang", Sophie is the innocent, Allison the 2 in the rank of innocent, me and Jenny are the clumsy ones and Mary the fear maker… (She's not the bogie-man, just very protective). Oh I've forgotten there's also Sean, he's Sophie's boyfriend and although he is the only guy in the "gang" he's like a saint he never does anything wrong, never. He has green eyes and black hair and is really tall (lucky), but he wasn't there. He was a Ravenclaw prefect so he was busy patrolling the train, and I should be doing the same seeing that I was the Gryffindor prefect (I don't know what McGonagall was thinking)

"You're right." I got up and open my trunk, my friends all doing the same.


	2. No way!

**Disclaimer: I don´t own anything.**

**2. No way!**

_**Lily POV:**_

We are sitting in this moment in the great hall, the sorting is just ended, 4 new girls and 3 boys were sorted in Gryffindor, good… we love fresh meat…kidding!

I looked over at the Slytherin table were Scorpius was talking to a boy who got sorted in Slytherin , the boy looked like he was about to cry, maybe Scorpius was terrifying in, and maybe I should get up and end it… no that would cause a lot of problems and I can just start losing house points, it´s the beginning of the year, and the boy already seems better, with that Scorpius turned is gaze to me, I didn´t look away, not yet, that would be a sign of weakness , we stayed like this until Professor McGonagall stand up, and we broke the gaze:

"Welcome new and old students, I hope you all had great vacancies! I just wanted to warn that the forest is forbidden for all students and in Mister Filch office you will find a list of all the forbidden objects, and know with no more delays, start the fest."

And before we know it the tables where full of food, I started to fill my plate,

"Ohhhhh… somebody has a crush…" Said Jenny looking my direction, while pilling a gigantic amount of food in her plate, I don´t know how could she eat that much.

I turned in my chair to see if I had someone behind me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked because there was nobody behind me.

"You, looking at Scorpius there" She answered looking in Scorpius direction with an amused expression in her face.

"What? No I wasn´t… well I was but that´s because he was looking at me too, so I couldn´t show weakness by looking away" I said feeling good about my answer.

"What? Like dogs or something? Are you going to sniff your butts too?" Asked Mary calmly, what made Sophie spit the juice she drinking and started to laugh.

"No… shut up Mary" I said while blushing and all of my friends started to laugh, idiots. I look to the Slytherin table where Scorpius was looking to me again, for Merlin sake! This time I ignored him and started to eat, I had a feeling this year things were going to be different.

_**Scorpius POV:**_

The little boy who sat next to me, looked really sad, probably because he got sorted in Slytherin.

"Are you ok?" I asked, he looked scared that I was talking to him.

"Yes, I just… I heard that only bad people were sorted in Slytherin but I´m not a bad person, I think."

"Well what people say was once true I guess, but not anymore, were not all evil" I said calmly.

"Yes, like you don´t seem mean" He said shyly.

"Oh… thanks" I said, because I didn´t know what else to say.

"So… what´s your name?" I asked.

"Justin Harper, you?" The boy answered more calm.

"Scorpius Malfoy, nice to meet you. Harper… I don´t recognize that name, are you a mugleborn?"

" Hmm…. Yes… Is that bad?" He asked worried.

"No, of course not" I responded quickly, he seemed to relax a bit.

I turned my head and caught the Potter girl looking to me with a suspicious look in her face, I bet she was thinking that I was saying something bad to the boy, she always thought the horst things about me, I really didn´t like her, she said that I was arrogant but she was worse than me, I remember the first time we meet she broke my nose but that was kind of fair because of all the things I said, I don´t actually believe that rubbish about the blood, but I had an argument with my father that day and I was mad, I still don´t like her but I have to admit she had really beautiful eyes, with two colors, blue and green, right know they were green, we continued to look at each other until Professor McGonagall stood up:

"Welcome new and old students, I hope you all had great vacancies! I just wanted to warn that the forest is forbidden for all students and in Mister Filch office you will find a list of all the forbidden objects, and know with no more delays, start the fest."

I started to put food in my plate and helped the boy who was looking perplexed at the food that had just appareted, all by herself. I heard a noise coming from the Gryffindor table and looked, Potter had her cheeks slightly pink and her friends were laughing, she turned to me again, but this time she didn´t suspended my gaze and turned to her friend, she really looked beautiful when she flushed. Merlin what hell is wrong with me today, beautiful eyes and beautiful face? I have to stop thinking that.

_**Lily POV:**_

After dinner I showed the first years their dorm and give them instructions, I said goodnight to my friends and went to sleep. And now it´s 7a.m and I just woke up, I´m in my bed thinking on what I´m going to do today and that I can´t wait for the Quiddicth games to start, I want to crush the Slytherin team, because Scorpius was not only their seeker but also their captain, I was the seeker of the Gryffindor team and our captain was my brother Albus, before him was my other brother James, and I hope next year it will be my turn. Our team is composed by a lot of elements of my family, my cousin Roxane, my brother Albus, my best friend Jenny are the chasers, my cousin Hugo is our keeper, seeing that he inherited uncle Ron keepers skills, our beaters are my cousin Fred and the family friend Lorcan Loovegood, we´ve won the Quiddicth cup every year since I joined the team so I couldn´t be happier!

I was sick of lying down so I got dress and walked to the great hall.

The first think I notice was that the great hall was almost empty, only some first years on their house tables and… Scorpius Malfoy? He was alone in the Slyterin table, well not alone he was with the first year from yesterday, who seemed more happy than the last time I saw him, actually he was laughing with Scorpius maybe I was wrong last night, and Scorpius wasn´t doing anything wrong…

I want to thank all the people who reviewed the other chapter, and please keep reviewing because it makes me very happy

And if you find any errors I´m sorry, but Ingles isn´t my nature language.


	3. Big Fall

**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns, bla bla bla**

**3. Big fall.**

The first few weeks passed quickly, Gryffindor won the first Quiddicth match against Hufflepuff and me and Scorpius didn't have any argument or disagreements to everyone's surprise especially ourselves, maybe he was afraid that if he did anything wrong Professor McGonagall would take is batch of Quiddicth captain or maybe is afraid of me, I don´t know.

I was in the great hall having breakfast with my friends when my brother sat next to me.

"Don´t forget about the Quiddicth practice today" He said to me and Jenny

"I won´t, now stop telling me that, you already told me 3 times and the day hasn´t started yet" I said angrily.

"Ok, ok, sorry it just…"

"You want to beat Slytherin, I known so do I, and we will, so calm down"

The match against Slytherin was next week but Albus was already stress, I honestly don´t know why, we always win, well except one time when I got sick before the game and couldn´t play.

"Ye Albus relax we will be fine." Said Jenny while taking a sip of her pumpkin juice.

Albus relaxed instantly, I think I know why, because since my third year I have suspected that Al likes Jenny, and that fact keeps getting more and more obvious, for everyone except for Jenny who must be blind or something, when Al little "accident" happened and he broke is leg, the reason why it happened was because he was looking at Jenny with what I like to call the stupid face, that is the face that a person does when is in love, my friends and family don´t know how I am able to see it, and neither do I but it´s pretty handy I have to say, I always known when people are in love and for who, I would be a great reporter for those pink magazines but I don´t like to disturb other people´s life, but moving on like I was saying I cause the accident, because I didn´t want my brother to love my best friend and for the next couple of months I dueled against that idea but then I saw that it wouldn´t be that bad, for example, if they get marry Jenny will be even more of a sister to me, that if Albus gets courage to ask her out, I admit that I have avoiding talking to him about that but it isn´t too late, not yet.

"Albus can I talk to you, in private?" I asked

He made a confused face.

"Sure" He stood up and so did I.

I turn to my friends who were looking at me with a suspicious face.

"Quiddicth talk, don´t want to bore you"

The suspicion disappeared.

Me and Albus got out of the great hall.

"Ok I lied there´s no Quiddicth talk I made it up, it´s something else."

"I didn´t do it" He said with an innocent look, and put his hands up.

I had to laugh.

"Guilty conscience brother?" I mocked.

"Of course not" He lowered his arms.

"Ye right… doesn´t matter; I need to talk you about Jenny"

"You do? Did she said anything about me? Does she want to talk to me? Does she want you to talk to me?" He said really quickly.

"Answer me!" He said when I was about to talk.

"If you allowed me to talk I would!" I half screamed to him, he shut up.

"Ok… so, no she didn´t ask for you or anything like that, what I want to say is that I know you like her" I said and crossed my arms.

"Y-Y-You do?" He said scared, and blushed.

"Yes, I do since my third year, and I just want to say that you have my approval to ask her out."

"I didn´t… What?"He asked.

"What, are you deaf now? I said that you hav…" I couldn´t end my sentence because Albus started to hug me.

"Albus I can´t breathe" I said and Albus put me down, yes he lift me up.

"Thank you so much Lily, you´re the best sister ever" He moved forward but I moved away.

"Albus Severus, if you kiss me I will take it back"

"Sorry" He said, but he was smiling.

"When are you going to ask her out?"

His smile fade away.

"I don´t know…"

"I have an idea; the Hogsmeade trip is two weeks from now, so you have a long time to prepare to ask her out."

"Ok, thanks again Lils"

"You´re welcome, I´m a wonderful person I know."I joked

"And very modest" He joked back.

"Let´s go back, the classes are about to start and I haven´t finish eating."

We enter into the great hall and sit in our seats.

"That was some Quiddicth talk, took you long enough" Said Sophie.

"Ye you know Lily, when it comes to Quiddicth doesn´t matter how long the conversation last" Said Sophie.

"Ahah, it´s like you and books" I said with a smirk.

"Fair enough" She said and finished the toast she was eating.

I was a book worm myself that´s why we kid around.

"Let´s get going to the dungeons; we have potions in five minutes" Said Ally.

"Let´s. Bye Al" I said.

"Bye"

We all stand up, me with a half eaten toast in my hand, and went to the dungeons, I loved potions but it was one of the many classes we have with the Slytherin, we also had, DADA, Transfiguration and Herbology, after the war Professor McGonagall wanted to unit Gryffindors and Slytherins that´s why we had more classes together, it didn´t really work, because most Gryffindors and Slytherins weren´t a match, but I know Slytherins that aren´t bad, like Elizabeth Taylor, Jason Taylor (they´re brothers), Stephanie Hopkins, Eleanor Moon etc…. also the years sometimes were mixed, especially the 5th year and the 7th year, because something's that got out in the OWL`S got out in the NEWT`S, so the 7th year students had the opportunity to remind old and help the 5th year students.

"Hey guys wait up"

We look back and one of our best friends from Hufflepuff, Alex Longbottom, the daughter of Neville Longbottom who helped my parents and uncles in the war, and also is our Herbology teacher, walking in our direction.

"Hey Alex" We said all at the same time, and laugh.

"Hey" She said also laughing.

"I thought you´re going to have History of Magic" Mary asked.

"I am. I just wanted to give this to Lily."

She handed me a blue sweater, I look at it confused.

"It´s yours, you left it in my house when you sleep over, I have forgetting to give it to you"

"Oh right, thanks Alex" I said and put in my bag.

"And now I have to go to the eternal boredom, bye"

"Bye "I said laughing, my friends said goodbye too.

History of Magic was the most boring subject ever, mostly because our teacher was a ghost.

We arrived at the dungeons at the same time Professor Johnson, so we got in the class room instantly. I was in a stand with Ally and Sophie, Mary and Jenny and Eleanor we´re next to us, and unfortunately on my other side I had Scorpius, Oliver Zabini and Stephen Nott, who were already sitting, but I ignore them.

"Today we are going to prepare the potion stream of peace, it´s very important it will be in your OWL´s, open your books in page 345." Professor Johnson said.

An hour later, my potion was the silver curled smoke requested by the book, Ally was almost there and with some of my help, so did Sophie, Mary, Eleanor and Jenny.

I look to my other side at the Slytherin boys and it was a mess, the 3 potions we´re completely wrong, one was pink, another blue and the one that belonged to Scorpius was green, unbelievable they´re suppose to help us. I started to laugh, and they look at me, and I laughed harder.

"How did you do that?" Scorpius asked angrily looking at my potion.

"I would never tell you that now would I?" Was my answer.

He gave me a dirty look, he didn´t reply because Professor Johnson came to my table.

"Very good all of you, especially you Lily."

I give him a small smile, he look to Scorpius table.

"Oh my… what in the world did you do to your potions?" Professor Johnson said shocked.

None of the boys answered.

"Oh well" He waved his wand and the "potions" disappeared.

At dinner time me and my friend's we´re still laughing about what happened. I told Jenny to tell Albus, and Albus was all happy not because of the story but because of having Jenny talking to him.

We went to the common room and I was so tired because of Quiddicth practice that I went straight to bed.

I don´t know what´s going on with me, but every day I wake up really soon, and I can´t go back to sleep and today was Saturday and it was a beautiful day so I decided to go outside and read "Pride and Prejudice" for the 50th time, I just love the mugle book, my mom give it to me 2 years ago for Christmas and since then I take it everywhere.

I was walking down the stairs, when I miss one step and I started to fall, I tried to grab something, but instead I grabbed someone and we both fell.

I got up, and I was taking the dust of my jeans.

"I am so so sorry I didn´t meant to…." I stop talking because I look up and I saw a stunned Scorpius Malfoy rubbing is head.

"Oh it´s you" I said in a bored tone.

"And I should have known it was you, seeing that you are the only one who falls everywhere!" He said in a meant tone.

"Oh… I´ve forgotten you´re so perfect that you never fell in your life" I said full of irony

"I´ve fallen but I never took anyone with me"

"Whatever, it´s a beautiful day outside and I don´t have to deal with you, so see you never!"

And walk away I was already outside when I remember I didn´t have the book with me, I must've drop it when I fell, I ran to the end of the stairs I look everywhere and didn´t find it, there´s only one explanation Scorpius Malfoy, the son of a bitch stole my book!

**Two updates in one day! I was inspired today, and maybe I can update the next chapter until the end of the week it depends on the number of reviews **


	4. Nasty Discussion

**I´m very sad, because I only got 1 review but here´s chapter 4.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the OC nothing else.**

**4. Nasty discussion.**

I can´t believe that idiot stole my book; somebody was going to die today! I look everywhere for Scorpius but I didn´t find him, he was running from me, I bet is hidden in is common room, a seventh year afraid of a fifth year _girl_, pathetic, I´m going to ambush him at lunch time, in the great hall.

I return to the common room and my friends were already up, well kind of, Jenny was still half asleep. They were sitting in some armchairs; I sat next to Ally in a two seats sofa.

"Well hello there Sunshine, don´t you look happy today!" Mary said with irony.

"I have reasons to be like this!"

"Really? What happened? I have a feeling that starts with an S."Sophie said.

"Then your feeling is correct." I said and crossed my arms.

"What did he do this time?"Jenny asked while rubbing her eyes to wake up.

"First of all, where´s Sophie?" I asked.

"She went to meet Sean. Now tell" Said Jenny.

"Ok, so I woke up early this morning and it was a beautiful day, so I decided to go outside and read "Pride and prejudice", again. When I was walking down the stairs I missed one step and I fell, the thing is that I didn´t fell alone I kind dragged someone with me, but it was an accident! I was apologizing when I found out that, the person was Malfoy, we argued and I left. I was already outside when I notice that I didn´t have the book so I went back to look for it in the end of the stairs where I fell, but it wasn´t there and only one person could of take it." I explained.

"What are you going to do?" Mary asked.

"I´m going to ask him "politely" to give it back, if he doesn´t… let´s just hope he does."

"Maybe it was somebody else who took book, Filch for example" Ally suggested.

"Ye, right, because Malfoy is a saint, who would never do something, like steal from me, his mortal enemy." I said full of irony.

"Ok, I don´t know why I said that…"Said Ally.

"Perhaps I got it wrong and you´re the one who likes Malfoy, not Lily" Said Jenny laughing, looking at Ally.

"No I don´t!" She said, and blushed.

"Oh Merlin, you _do_ like him!" I said completely shocked.

"No I don´t, I like somebody else!" She half screamed, blushing even more.

"Who?"The three of us asked.

"None of your business!" It was her time to cross her arms.

"We are your friends we won´t tell anyone…" I said with puppy eyes.

She looked down, and said something that none of us understood.

"What?" Mary asked.

She said it again, this time a little louder, but we didn´t understand.

"I still didn´t…" Mary said.

She looked up.

"I said I like Oliver Zabini!" She scream, she was lucky that in the common room were only us and 3 scared first years, that left after her scream.

None of us said a word, Ally was tomato red.

I finally broke silence.

"You like Zabini? He´s a git!"

"I know, but I like him anyway, I can´t control it." She was so sad, it broke my heart, and I look to Jenny and Mary for help.

"Maybe he´s not that bad, he could be the way he is, to gain reputation." Jenny suggested.

"Right, why don´t you try to talk to him?"I asked.

"What if he mocks me, our treats me bad?"

"Then I will punch him." Mary said calmly.

Ally laughed.

"Thanks guys, you´re the best!"

"Group hug!" I said.

And we hugged and laughed. We finally broke apart.

"I´m hungry because I didn´t eat breakfast and it´s lunch time, so let´s go." Jenny said standing up, we did the same.

"Even if you had eaten breakfast, you would still be hungry, because you are always hungry" I said mocking.

"That's so not tru…" She started.

"Don´t even try to deny it." Mary said.

"Fine." Jenny said.

We arrived to the great hall, and it was half full, my eyes immediately went to the Slytherin table, but Scorpius wasn´t there.

I sat down; the food was already in the table, Jenny, Mary and Ally started to put some in their plate, I wasn´t hungry yet, I looked at the Ravenclaw table and saw Sophie and Sean.

"I´m going to go say hi to Sean" I said, my friends nod.

I went to the Ravenclaw table and sat next to Sophie.

"Hi love birds" I said laughing.

"Hi Lily." Sean and Sophie responded.

"So what did you guys do all morning?" I asked.

They look at each other, with the stupid face.

"Never mind!" I said when Sophie was going to open her mouth.

"Did you guys saw Malfoy today?" I asked.

They both look at me with suspicious eyes.

"You mean that Malfoy?" Sean said pointing somewhere behind me, I looked back and saw Zabini and Malfoy entering the great hall.

"Yes, I do. Thank you Sean, if you´ll excuse me."

I got up and walked in Scorpius direction he was talking to Zabini, so he didn´t saw me approaching, through the corner of my eye I saw my friends looking.

"Hi there." I said.

They both look at me, Zabini with a confuse face, and Scorpius not so much.

"Do you want something?" Scorpius asked coldly.

"Actually I do, I want what you took from me." I said and crossed my arms.

Everyone had their eyes on us, there was a gigantic silence.

"What I took from you? I don´t know what you´re talking about." He said faking surprise.

"Look I know you´re very stupid and all, but you know exactly what I am talking about."I said.

He didn´t blushed but he was less pale than usual. He didn´t said anything.

"Just give me the damn book!" I half scream.

"I already told you I don´t know what you´re talking about" He said in the same tone.

"Them maybe you need a little help to remember!" I took my wand.

"I'd like to see you try!" He took his.

"Are you admitting?"

"Never!"

I was about to hex him when…

"Enough!" Professor Longbottom scream, he was walking in our direction.

"Put your wands down" He ordered.

We both put them in our ropes, but we were still looking at each other with dirty looks.

"Follow me"

We obeyed; he led us to his office.

"What is wrong with you? I thought this year was going to be different, seeing that you haven´t been arguing." He said.

Me and Scorpius started talking at the same time, me saying it was his fault, and he was saying it was my fault.

"Shut up! I don´t care who´s fault was it, I´m going to take 25 points from Gryffindor, and 25 points from Slytherin, and you two are going to have detention, I´ll let you know when and where later, now you can go."

I saw that Professor Longbottom was disappointed at me for losing 25 points, he was the leader of Gryffindor.

We left.

"This is all your fault, give me the book and this ends here, don´t and…"I said

"And what?"

"Are you going to give it to me or not?"

"Give you what?" He smirked, I hate when he does that.

"Fine, don´t. You´ll be sorry, don´t say I didn´t warned you."

I turned and left him. I went to my common room, I had a lot to think, I had to get that book back.


	5. Rescue mission in enemy territory

**Sorry for the delay but I went camping and I couldn´t take my computer.**

**5. Rescue mission in enemy territory.**

It´s been two days since my argument with Scorpius, and my treat that he was going to be sorry, but the truth is, that I don´t have any idea what I'm going to do, right now I´m the library with Sophie, Mary, Ally and Jenny, were doing our homework's and thinking on ways to get the book back.

"What if we spread rumors that he´s cheating on his girlfriend, and when he talks to us, we can tell him that we stop spreading the rumors if he gives you the book?"Jenny said.

"Jenny that´s wrong in so many levels, first of all, he cheating a girlfriend isn´t anything new, second of all the girl the he´s dating would feel miserable, who´s he dating now by the way?"

"I think it´s that 6th year Ravenclaw girl, Mandy or something."Ally said.

"No, he broke up with her last week, Sean told me, he´s dating Amy the Hufflepuff prefect now."Sophie said, taking her eyes of the Herbology book.

"Ohhh. So that´s why Mandy was crying yesterday in the girl's bathroom." Mary said.

" Poor Mandy, and poor Amy because we all know he´s going to break up with her, as soon he gets what he wants."

"Which is not going to take long, according to what I saw yesterday, in the fourth floor next to the boys bathroom." Jenny said and made a disgusted face.

I think I know what she saw…

"Argh! I don´t know what to do!" I said frustrated.

"It´s not like you can go get it to the Slytherin common room…" Jenny said with a disappointed face.

I didn´t say anything, I couldn´t? Why not? I know exactly what to do.

"Jenny you are a genius!" I said while I put my books in my bag.

"I am?" She asked surprised.

"I need to go do something, see you at dinner" And I left in a hurry.

I just had a great idea.

Me, Mary and Jenny were at the moment hidden in the dungeons, looking at the entrance of the Slytherin common room, we were all dress in black, Merlin knows why.

My idea was that we were going to enter the Slytherin common room, go to Scorpius dorm and retrieve my book, so it´s suppose to be a simple thing, I somehow was able to convince my cousin Rose, who´s the Head girl, to put me in patrol with Sean, and with a little help from Sophie, Sean agreed to cover me, so I had an alibi. Sophie and Ally stayed in our common room to give Jenny and Mary alibi. I look at the marauders map that I asked borrowed to my brother Albus. Like I suspected the 7th year boys don´t like to go to bed early, Zabini, Nott and Goyle were doing Merlin knows what by the lake and Scorpius was with Amy in the 4th floor next to the boys bathroom, again. So that means the dorm was empty.

Filch was in is office, and the Slytherin common room was empty, it was time to act.

"Let´s go" I said.

"Wait" Jenny grabbed my arm.

"Don´t tell me you changed your mind?" I asked.

"Of course not! I need to know, do you know the password?"

"Good question" Mary said.

"No… but don´t worry the password must something like "I´m the best""I said.

They didn´t seem convinced but they fallowed me.

"The password?" The portrait of Phineas Nigel asked us, is eyes were closed, good this way he didn´t know who entered.

"Hmm… pure blood."I said.

"That was last week, if you don´t know the password them leave."

Shit, what know? I looked at my friends but they were like me, I couldn´t remember any other passwords, I look at the portrait, what if…?

"I know the password, it´s Phineas Nigel?"

For my and my friends surprise the portrait sung open. We entered, the common room was a little like ours, this one was bigger but very cold and the room was decorated with silver and green, I definitely prefer ours.

"We have to hurry, someone can come down stairs" I whispered.

We climbed the stairs, always looking at the map, and we entered the 7th year dorm.

It was not what I imagine, I thought that would be a mess, but it wasn´t, it was quiet nice actually, it was warm because the fireplace was lit.

"So I don´t know which bed is Scorpius´s so you guys choose a bed to search, and I´ll do the same."

I choose the bed that was in the same place as mine, and so did Mary and Jenny.

"It isn´t this one" Jenny said, there was a photo in the night stand of Nott and a women.

"Or this one" Mary said looking at the broom that was under the bed. "This isn´t Malfoy´s broom."

"You´re right, but this is" I said looking under the bed I was searching.

Scorpius bed was in the same place mine was, what a coincidence.

They came next to me and we started looking, I open is trunk and there it was, _my _book.

"Found it!" I said picking it up.

"Good let´s go" Jenny said.

"No the revenge part it´s still on, we have to take something of his." Mary said with an evil smile.

"You´re right. But what?" I asked.

I looked around, and I notice that in the night stand was is Quiddicth captain badge, I knew how important that badge was to Albus, I bet it was important to Scorpius.

"I think I know what…" They look to the night stand.

"Great." Mary picked it up.

"Now can we go?" Jenny said looking at the map."Because our friend Scorpius just got tired of Amy."

"What?" I looked at the map, and I saw Scorpius coming in the common room direction.

"Let´s go!" Mary said.

We ran like crazy, we were getting out of the common room through the portrait and Scorpius almost saw us but we hide behind 3 armours that were near the portrait.

After he got in, we look at the map and coming in our direction was Peeves and we started to run again and only stopped when we reached the Fat Lady portrait.

"The next time we want to go to." Sophie said.

It was Monday, and classes just ended, we we´re sitting by the lake in our favorite spot.

"No, you can end up in detention" Sean said to his girlfriend.

"Only if I got caught, which is almost impossible thanks to Lily´s map. Relax Sean you´re too goody-goody"

He didn´t responded.

"What do you think Scorpius do when he finds out that is badge gone?" I asked.

"I think we're going to find that out now." Mary said.

I look back and Scorpius, Zabini and Nott were coming in our direction.

"Get ready because the party is about to start." I said with a smile.

They stopped in front of us, Scorpius looked pissed, I bit my cheek to stop me for laughing.

"Something on our mind boys? You look angry." I said calmly.

"Cut the crap! Give my badge!" Scorpius said.

"Badge?" I look at my friends with fake surprise, and back to Scorpius."What badge?"

"You got your stupid book back, now give me my badge!" He screamed and took is wand.

Me and my friends stood up, and we all took our wands, I saw the fear in Nott and Zabini´s eyes that had also took their wands, they were afraid with reason, we were more and all very strong.

"Lily!" I heard someone calling me and I look back, it was Professor Longbottom but he couldn´t see our wands, but two more steps in our direction and he would, I put mine in my robe and everybody else did the same.

Professor Longbottom reach us and look at us with suspicion.

"Hi Professor Longbottom, Scorpius and his friends just came to give me the book I lost" I lied easily with a smile, I picked the book that was near my bag."See?"

He looked convince.

"Ohh. I´m happy that you two are understanding each other, because you´re going to have detention together, tomorrow at 8 p.m. go to Hagrid´s cabin at that time, don´t forget."

"We won´t" I said smiling at Scorpius.

"Ok then, I have to go now. Bye" And he left.

Great, detention with Scorpius just what I needed.


	6. Detention

**6. Detention. **

I was walking to Hagrid´s cabin, and thinking what did I do to deserve detention with Malfoy, I hit a rock with my foot, stupid Malfoy!

I arrived, and Malfoy wasn´t there yet, so I decided to talk to Hagrid a bit, I knocked, 2 seconds later Hagrid open the door.

"Lilyyy" He said happy, I haven´t seen him for a while, he gave me a bone crushing hug.

"Hi Hagrid, I missed you too" I said laughing and rubbing my arms.

"Come in."

I entered the house and sit in a gigantic armchair and he sit in another, Hagrid was the biggest man I ever seen, well except for his brother Grawp who was a giant. Hagrid had a long brown and white beard and brown, white hair, and black, but kind eyes.

"So how you´ve been Lily?" He asked

" I´m great, how are you?"

"Couldn´t be better, do you want a cake?"

"Sure…" Hagrid famous cakes we´re hard as rocks, but I didn´t want to hurt his feeling.

He gave me one.

"Where´s Fang?" I asked for the elder dog.

"He´s sleeping" He pointed to his bedroom and I saw Fang sleeping in his bed.

"I have to ask, what did you do to get detention, with Malfoy?"

"Actually I didn´t do anything" I said.

"Neville wouldn´t put you in detention if you hadn´t done anything."

"Ok what happen was…"

I told him what happen, since my fall, to me robbing Scorpius badge, I know Hagrid wouldn't tell anybody, he was a great friend.

After a long conversation, we heard a knock; Hagrid stood up and open the door, obviously it was Malfoy.

"Ok now that you´re both here, we can start your detention, come on."

The three of us left the cabin. Malfoy didn´t say a thing.

"We are going to feed the Thestrals, pick up those" He was pointing for 3 buckets that had raw meant in them. Awful.

I picked one bucket and Scorpius the other two.

My father told me about Thestrals, they we´re nice creatures but people often thought the contrary, because only a person who have witness dead could see them.

We started following Hagrid, me and Scorpius were walking side by side, I looked at him, he had a peaceful face, like he was thinking, he must of notice I was looking at him and looked back at me, but it wasn´t a competitive look or angry look, it was a look that I never saw in him, I felt like is grey eyes were reading my thoughts, it was freaking me out so I looked away. I had to distract myself.

I started thinking of home, I missed home, James waking me up at 7 a.m and me hitting him for that, playing Playstation ( a great mugle device)with Albus, Teddy visits with Victoire, seeing his hair changing blue to red when I tell him I have a boyfriend (only 2 of those times were real), Uncle George pranks on uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione always worrying about school, all my girl cousins and family friends coming for sleep over's, Lucy ,Molly, Rose, Dominique, Alex, Roxy, Ellie (Uncle Charlie´s daughter), Jenny, Mary, Sophie and Ally, Uncle Charlie telling his adventures with dragons, Uncle Bill and his adventures in Egypt, Grandma Weasley delicious food, helping Grandpa Weasley with mugle objects, for Merlin sake I even missed Uncle Percy boring speeches about how important is job is, ok that not so much, and… my parents, baking and shopping with Mom, and playing Quiddicth with Dad, actually I really missed a Quiddicth game with all my family.

We finally arrived at the destination, I think, because Hagrid stopped.

"Now what?" I asked Hagrid.

"I´m going to call them."

Hagrid took his hands to his mouth to amplify the weird sound he was making, looked like a polar bear in pain or something.

We waited, 5 minutes later Hagrid talked.

"Put the buckets down their here."

"They are?" I looked around and didn´t see anything.

Before I could put the bucket down something licked my right arm, I dropped the bucket, I turned to my right side and walked back at the same time, and it´s me so obviously I had to trip in something and fall back, I close my eyes and got ready to the impact, but it never happen I felt strong hands grab me by the waist.

I open my eyes, and the person who cached me was Scorpius, our faces were really close I could feel is breathe in my face, he smelled like winter and summer at the same time and something else I didn´t exactly know, but he smelled very good, I was looking into his eyes and he in mine, his gaze went to my lips, what the hell?

"Lily are you ok?" Hagrid asked, and took me from Scorpius arms, thank Merlin, because I didn´t like that gaze.

I cleared my throat.

"Yeah you know me, always falling, no need to worry" I turned to Scorpius "Hmm… Thanks"

He nodded.

"So what licked my arm?"

"It´s a baby Thestral, you can pet in"

"I don´t think…" I couldn´t end because Hagrid took my hand and put in something, it looked weird because I could feel something underneath my palm, but my hand looked like it was in thin air, the skin of the Thestral was rough and at the same time soft, it was incredible.

"This is awesome!" I said, and for some reason I turned to Scorpius, with a smile "You have to touch him."

He looked stunned, but he walked next to me, he stopped a little behind me but close once again I could feel his breath but this time in my neck. He looked, confuse, at the place where my hand was, probably he didn´t know where to put his hand, and again I did something I don´t know why, I took his hand put it next to mine, his hand was warm and soft, for some reason I blushed, ok this is got a stop!

I took my hand and stepped away from Scorpius and from the Thestral.

"So Hagrid, is there anything else to be done?" I asked.

Hagrid hadn´t notice what had happen between me and Scorpius, what am I saying nothing happen, moving on, he was watching, I think, a Thestral eating.

"Yes, you have to prepare the worms food for my class tomorrow, you would have done it first, but it´s going to take a while, and them it would have been late to feed the Thestrals."

"Ok, what do the worms eat exactly?" I asked.

"A lot of things, you´ll see"

Oh, I didn´t like the sound of that.

We walked back, I didn´t look Scorpius in the face, what was wrong with me?

We arrived at the cabin, but we didn´t entered, there were two crates next to the door.

"The food is in those crates, you have knifes over there, you have to cut the food in small pieces because the worms are young and don´t have a lot of teeth's, the food that you cut you can put it in those buckets, I´m in the cabin if you need something call me." Hagrid said and entered the cabin.

I didn´t wait for Scorpius, I picked up a knife and open one of the crates, inside were a variety of vegetables, I picked three empty buckets (there were like 7 of them the create wasn´t that big, two buckets, would do), one of them I turned down and sit in it, and started to cut the vegetables. Scorpius imitated my movements.

After sometime of cutting in silence, the knife slipped from the vegetable I was cutting and hit my palm, making a deep cut.

"Shit!" I got up and grabbed my hand against my stomach.

"What happen?" Scorpius asked worried, he got up and came to me.

"I cut myself"

"Let me see." He asked.

I looked up to his face, he was closer than I expected so I looked down again, and open my hounded hand, so he could see it.

My sweater was filled with blood in the stomach area, and my palm was bleeding a lot.

Scorpius looked surprised, he must have thought it wasn´t that bad, and that I was exaggerating.

"Hagrid!" He called.

Hagrid came out of the cabin.

"Have you finis…" He stopped talking when he saw my sweater full of blood."What happen?" He came to me, the first thing he did was wrap a rag in my hand.

"She cut herself." Scorpius said.

I was going to respond that I could speak for myself, but Hagrid talked first.

"Take her to Madam Patil, I´ll finish this."

He nodded.

"Bye Hagrid." I said.

"Bye Lily."

Me and Scorpius walked back to school, I went in the direction of the infirmary until I notice Scorpius was following me, so I stopped.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I´m going with you to the infirmary." He answered.

"No you´re not."

"Yes, I am."

I opened my mouse to respond but he interrupted.

"I´m going, no matter what you say, so don´t argue."

I sighed, and rolled my eyes. I started walking.

We arrived at Madam Patil office and I knocked with my good hand, 2 minutes later, she opened the door.

"Yes?" She widened her eyes at the site of my sweater with blood. "What happen?"

She grabbed my arm and led me, to sit in to a bed.

"What were you two doing?" She asked looking suspiciously at me and Scorpius.

"Nothing!" I said quickly. " Me and Sc-Malfoy were in detention and I cut myself." Was I about to call him Scorpius?

"Oh ok." She started treating my hand, and in no time I was has good as new.

"Thanks, Madam Patil" I said.

"You´re welcome dear, now it´s late you should go to your dorms."

"We will. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Me and Scorpius walked back, he was quiet, maybe he forgotten that I took his badge, but I had another question in my mind.

"Why?"I asked.

He looked at me confused.

"Why, what?"

"Why did you come with me?"

"I don´t know, I just did." He answered, I wasn´t going to take this as for an answer.

He didn´t let me speak, again, this was pissing me off.

"I want my badge back." He said calmly.

I smirked "Sorry, I don´t know what you´re talking about."

For my surprised he smiled.

"Fine I guess I´m going to go get it."

I laughed.

"Good luck with that, tell me later how that worked out for you." I said.

"I will."

We arrived at the place where we had to slip to go to our dorms.

"Goodnight Malfoy."

"Goodnight."

And we went our separate ways, I wonder what he meant with what he said.


	7. A Quiddicth game and an invasion

**Disclaimer: **I only owe the OC´s.

**7. A Quiddicth game and an invasion.**

I woke up, and the first think I thought was that I am so going to win the Quiddicth mach against Slytherin today.

"Good morning!" I said out loud to my sleeping friends.

"Shut up Lily!" Sophie said and throw me her pillow, I dodge and she missed.

I got up went jumping in her bed.

"Get up guys, today is the Quiddicth mach."

I went to jump in Jenny´s bed.

"Come on Jenny you have to be excited."

She raised her head.

"Try nervous." She said and rubbed her eyes.

"Nervous? Why? We are so going to win!" I said.

"You´ll you two shut up? I want to sleep, haven´t you notice? I don´t have any mach." Ally said.

"You´re not going to sleep more, you already know that when Lily wakes up excited, everybody wakes up." Mary said and got up.

What I didn´t told yet, is that Mary lives with me and my family, she´s an orphan and in my first year she was the first person I was friend to, in the Christmas holidays I invited her to spend it with me and meet my family, so in the end of our first year my parents decided to adopt her. It´s pretty awesome, I treat Mary as a sister and so do my brothers and my parents as a daughter, but Mary remembers her own parents, who died in a car accident, so she calls my parents, Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny and they're fine with it.

Sophie and Ally both got up.

"I hate you Lily!" Sophie said and left the dorm.

"I love you too Soph." I said laughing.

We got dressed, and went to the great hall for breakfast. We entered the hall to see Al running in our direction.

"Where have you been? You´re late!" He said to me and Jenny.

We are? Oh shit! I looked at my watch.

"Are you crazy? It´s 8, the game only start´s at 10."

"I know, but…" He started to said, but I cut him.

"Oh shut up Al, get out of my way! I´m hungry and so is Jenny."

I walked passed him and sit in the Gryffindor table, the team was all there.

"Are you all ready to win?" I said in a excited voice.

"Hell yeah!" Roxy and Fred said and high-fived me.

Roxy and Fred were the only ones who were as confident as me, Hugo´s face was green, Albus wouldn´t stop moving, Lorcan… well I don´t have any idea how Lorcan was because it looked like he was in the moon, Jenny was looking at her food instead of eating it, with Jenny that´s how we know that something´s wrong.

I looked at the Slytherin table, their Quiddicth team didn´t look very different from ours, Zabini, Nott and Goyle and the other´s looked like Albus, Scorpius looked like me, calm.

We ate and for Albus insistence, because it was only 8.50, we went to the pitch, more to the locker rooms.

It was the time of the game and we were about to enter, I had my firebolt in my hand, and my friends and family by my side, I could hear the crowd applauding.

"Are you guys ready?" Albus asked.

"Yes." We all said. "I was born ready" I added to myself.

We started walking and we came out of the locker rooms to the pitch, Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws all cheering for us, I smiled. We went next to the Slytherin team, Albus shook hands with Scorpius.

"I want a clean game." Madam said.

The snitch was released, the Slytherin start with the quaffle, we mounted in our brooms, and we heard the whistle, the game begun.

I flew higher, this way the bludgers wouldn't persuade me as much and I had a better vision of the snitch, I could hear the comments of the commentator.

"Nott has the quaffle and he´s going to try to score, he throws the quaffle… and Hugo catches it, great defense, now my brother as the quaffle, go Lorcan!" I looked and saw that Lysander was commenting the game, unbelievable.

I heard Professor McGonagall telling him to not take parts.

"Oh look at Lily, she´s looking for the snitch with her beautiful eyes, isn´t Lily pretty? Her hair is so…" I looked at the commentator booth, what hell? My beautiful eyes?

", comment the game not the players!" Professor McGonagall said angry.

I had to stop distracting I had to find that snitch, Gryffindor was winning 30-10, as soon we won the game better, I didn´t realized Scorpius approaching, he stopped next to me.

"I think Scamender there as a crush on you." He said amusing.

"Screw you Malfoy!"

Slytherin just scored, shit!

I looked down, and 8 or 9 feet's was the snitch I looked at Scorpius but he didn´t seem to see it , what do I do? If I went straight to her, Scorpius would follow me, and it would be very risky, so I did the first think that came to my mind, I extended my arm and pointed to a random place behind Scorpius and said.

"There´s the snitch!"

I thought it wasn´t going to work but it did, Scorpius like an idiot looked back, and I went straight to the place where the snitch was, when Scorpius saw me going to the ground it was to late, I has already half way, I reached my arm and cached the snitch.

We won the game, I went to the ground, always holding the snitch in the air, my team landed next to me and we all started to hug each other, I looked over to the Slytherin team and Scorpius looked possessed, he throw his broom to the ground.

After a long time celebrating in the pitch we went celebrating to the locker rooms, my friends where there too, they came to us after we won.

I was happy we won but I wasn´t feeling good.

"I´m going to take a shower in the common room ok?" I said to Jenny, who was the only one next to me.

"Are you ok? Do you want me to come with you?" She said worried.

"I´m fine just a little tired, stay." I said.

"Ok, you won´t stay a long time alone because the party will move to there," She said smiling. I smiled back.

"I know."

I gathered my things and left.

I entered my dorm, I drop my things in my bed and went to take a shower, my muscles hurted , but just a little the game wasn´t that long, but I had an headache, maybe I was becoming sick or something.

I took a 30 minutes bath, I would have taken longer but I knew that the others would come soon and sick or not I wanted to celebrate with them.

I put my underwear, and that´s when I realized that I forgot cloths to dress, so I dried my hair first and I got out of the bathroom, my head still hurted so I was rubbing my head and face when I came out, I went to my trunk, and took some random cloths and put them on top of the bed, I heard a noise coming from behind me, I thought it was Malita, Ally´s cat, but when I turned around what I saw was a very shocked and surprised Scorpius.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I screamed.

He didn´t answered his mouth was open with surprised, his eyes left my face and went down that´s when I remembered that I was on my underwear, I gave a small scream and picked my pillow and covered myself with it.

"Get the hell out!" I screamed.

"I…" He didn´t say anything because I picked the first thing in my reach, my deodorant, and threw it at him he duck and left the dorm running.

That bastard! Why the hell did he… the badge! I looked in my night stand but it wasn´t there, he took it.

That´s when it hit me, Scorpius just saw me half naked! The look on his face, he looked like he was pleased… what am I saying? I know I have a good body with the right curves, I´m not fat or skinny I have a balance weight, so what if he saw in my underwear? It´s like watching someone in a bikini… but it was Malfoy! I´m going to go crazy!

**Scorpius POV:**

How could I be so stupid? There´s the snitch? Why did I look?

I watched Lily land and the Gryffindor team hugging her, damn it! I threw my broom in to the floor.

They moved the celebrations to the locker room, what if…? Yes, she won on the Quiddicth game, but at least I´m going to get my badge back, I´ve been planning this for some time, if she went to my common room to take her book them I will go to her common room to get my badge! The way she got in without no one seeing her I don´t know, but right now it´s the perfect time to go there, the common room is empty.

I already knew the password, I had to seduce a fourth year old, but I manage to get it.

I got to the portrait.

"Password?" She asked.

"Albus Dumbledore."

The portrait opened, to show a big room decorated with red and gold, it was a little tinier then mine, but it was so… warm and comfortable, I have to admit that it was better than mine, I saw the entrance of the girl dorm, if this was like in the Slytherin common room I couldn´t touch the stairs because I was a boy.

"Wingardium Leviosa." I said pointing at my feet.

I went flouting throw the stairs, I found the 5th year dorm.

It was nice, more red and gold obviously, I saw a picture of Lily with what I thought her parents and her brothers, in a night stand, her bed was in the same place as mine, next to the picture was my badge, I smiled and took it.

I was leaving when the bathroom dorm opened, and Lily came out, she had her hand in her face so she didn´t saw me, and she… Oh Merlin she was in her underwear! I started walking back but I touched something making Lily turned.

She looked so shocked.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She screamed.

I looked down to her half naked body, and she was so freaking hot, like she only remembered now she was in her underwear she gave a small scream and put her pillow in front of her body.

"Get the hell out!"

"I…"

I didn´t had time to finish because she threw something at me, but I duck and left the dorm running.

The stairs turned into to a ramp, when I hit the ground I got up and left the common room running.

I ran until I couldn´t more, I was near the lake, I sat down by a three.

I just saw Lily Potter half naked, I already saw a lot of girls naked, my girlfriends, but Lily… she was perfect, why did she had to see me? What is she going to do now? I guess tomorrow I´ll find that out. At least I got my badge back.

**Sorry for the waiting and thanks to everyone who reviewed the other chapters but, I'm really sad that nobody reviewed the last one…**


	8. Cupid for a day

**8. Cupid for a day.**

The celebrations were awesome like always, Fred got drinks and food for everybody and we partied almost all night, I tried to forget what happen but I couldn´t, my friends started to suspect that something happen but I didn´t told them anything yet, I´m thinking of telling them now, we are having breakfast in the great hall.

"Yesterday night Malfoy broke in our dorm and saw me half naked."I said.

They all stopped eating and talking, and looked at me with her mouths open.

"He what?" Mary screamed.

"Shhhhhh! Do you want to make a scene?" I said, looking around.

"Yes I do! I´m going to kick is ass!" Mary started getting up, but me and Ally grabbed her.

"No, I can handle myself! I swear sometimes you´re worse than Albus." I said.

"She´s right, so come down Mary! Now Lils tell us what happen exactly." Sophie said.

I told them what had happen the night before.

"Merlin, that´s so bad! What are you going to do now?" Ally asked.

"Now I´m going to go to class because I´m late." I said and got up. "And I recommend that you do the same."

They got up too, I started walking.

"I´m serious Lily." Ally said.

I stopped and turned to face them.

"I´m not going to do anything, he will get what he deserves just not now, when he leases expected I will act." I said.

They smiled.

"That´s my Lily." Jenny said.

We went to class.

-\-

I´m in my bed it´s almost dinner time, I´m thinking of my latest encounter with Malfoy, I still can´t believe he saw me half naked!

I´ve been a bit confuse about my feelings for Malfoy, I mean I hate him, I think, since my detention with him that I feel something else them hate, but I don´t know what it is.

My thoughts were interrupted by Rose who entered my dorm.

"Here you are." She said, and sat in my bed next to me.

"Yeah, this is my dorm after all, what are you doing here? Is there something wrong?"

She looked a little sad.

"Ohh… It´s nothing." She said.

"Nothing… right… It´s a boy isn´t it?" I said.

"How did you know?"

"When a girl is asked, what´s wrong by one of her friends, in this case, cousin, and she answers nothing, it means she has a boy problem." I said.

She looked at me perplexed.

"What? I´m good at reading people." I said.

"Now tell." I continued.

"Ok… I like a boy." She said.

"I already got that part but who?"

"Well… Anthony."

"Anthony… Anthony Macglagen?"

"Yeah…" She said blushing.

"But is the most self center guy ever!"

"He´s not that bad, he´s quite sweet."

"Sweet? How can you say that? Do you forget that big argument he had with Albus last year?"

"He told me he wasn´t in his best mood in that day, because his girlfriend had cheated on him."

"He told you? You´re is BFF now?"

"No, I just help him study every Friday."

What the hell was wrong with my friends and family? First I had Ally saying she liked Zabini and now Rose liked Macglagen…

Maybe I was exaggerating, maybe Zabini and Macglagen weren´t that bad, after all I didn´t knew them.

I sigh.

"Rose, if you say he´s sweet, them I trust your word, but sometimes things aren´t what they look, you have my support to do what you want, just promise me you will be careful."

"I will, Lils, thank you so much." And she hugged me. "But I don´t think anything is going to happen."

"What why?"

"I don´t think he likes me…" She said looking down.

"That´s the most stupid thing I ever heard you say, how can´t he like you? Rose, you´re amazing." I said.

"Lily…you´re the best cousin a person can have do you know that?"

"I do." I said and we laughed. "Now, if you like him, make a move."

"I´ll try. I have to go now, I´m going to meet Annie. Thanks Lily." Annie was one of Rose´s friends.

"OK bye, I´m going to go down to eat dinner in while."

She left the dorm, I got up and took a paper and a mugle pen from my night stand, and I wrote.

_**Lily Potter The do list: **_

_**Finding out what are the true feelings I have for Malfoy;**_

_**Helping Rose with Macglagen;**_

_**Helping Ally with Zabini;**_

_**Helping Albus with Jenny;**_

_**Finding out if Macglagen is really sweet;**_

_**Finding out if Zabini is really bad;**_

_**Prepare second revenge against Malfoy.**_

Ok and that´s it, my The do list is made, and know I´m going to go to dinner because I´m starving, I put the list under my pillow and left the dorm.

-\-

It was two days before the Hogsmeade trip, I was going to the great hall to take breakfast, when I saw Jenny walking nervously next to the doors.

"Jenny what´s wrong?" I asked.

She looked at me scared.

"Sorry didn´t meant to scare you."

"It´s fine, are you hungry? I´m hungry, let´s go eat." She said nervously.

I grabbed her arm.

"Jenny, I can see something is wrong and for the way you´re acting it has to do with me."

"W-What? That´s crazy…"

"For Merlin´s underwear, just say what´s wrong!"

"Well, I guess I best tell you now, you´re going to find out soon." She took a deep breath.

"Lily, your brother, Albus, asked me to go to Hogsmeade with him…in a date and… I said yes. I´m sorry are you mad at me because…" She didn´t finished because I hugged her.

"Jenny that´s great!"

"I… it is?" She said.

"Yeah! Thank Merlin I thought Al would never… I mean what a surprise! Who would have guessed?" I faked surprise.

She looked at me with suspicion.

"Lily did you knew that he…"

"I am hungry, didn´t you said that you wanted to eat? Let´s go." I said and dragged her to the table.

"Good morning sugar lumps!" I said in a very happy tone to my friends, Sean decided to take breakfast with us today, so he was there too.

"Sugar lumps?" Mary asked with a astonish face.

"Are you stoned or something?" Asked Ally with the same face.

"What? Of course not, just very happy, speaking of happy, don´t you want to tell the big news Jenny?"

"News?" Said Sean

"Someone invited me to the Hogsmeade trip." She said with a smile.

"Ohhhh, who?" Asked Sophie.

"Albus."

There was silence.

"Albus, in Albus Severus Potter? Lils brother?" Sean said.

"Hmm, yeah."

"Well that´s not really big news, he´s been crushing on you since ever, Lily even…" Mary started saying, but I hit her under the table, she looked at me and I was shaking my head to make her stop talking, when Jenny looked at me, I put a hand in my neck.

"Oh… My neck is stiff today…"

"Really?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah, I must have slept in the wrong position, Mary I need to talk to you about the thing" I stood up.

"The thing? What hell are you…" She saw the look in my face. "Oh! The thing!" She stood up too.

"What thing?" Asked Sean.

Me and Mary looked at each other.

"It´s just a thing." I answered.

We left the hall.

"Great way to screw me Mary!" I said angrily.

"I´m sorry I didn´t knew Jenny didn´t knew. And what´s the big deal, so you helped her, she should be happy." She said.

"We don´t know that, she could be piss, she hates this things. Just don´t say anything ok?" I said.

"Fine."

"I need your help for something else." I said.

"What?"

"I need you to cover for me today, because I´m going to be very busy and I can´t explain why, so don´t ask."

"Why?" She asked.

"Are you kidding me?"

"Actually yeah, but I still want to know, or I won´t do it." She said and crossed her arms

"You´re evil… I need to talk to Zabini and Macglagen, and I won´t tell you anything else."

"No way! You like Macglagen!"

"NO!"

"Then why are you going to talk to him? You're probably talking to Zabini because Ally likes him."

"Oh Mary you read me like a book, you´re right about Zabini but I don´t like Macglagen but a person I know does."

"Who?"

"Sorry can´t tell you, so are you going to cover for me or what?"

"Hmm… Ok, but I think first I´ll have to write a letter."

"A letter?"

"Yeah, to cupid saying is been replaced, you should put on a diaper and go get a bow and arrows." She said laughing.

"Ahahaha Mary very funny." I said with an angry face. I looked at my watch.

"Crap I don´t have time to take breakfast. Let´s go to class, we´re already late."

-\-

I had planned to speak to Zabini after lunch, but when we we´re entering the great hall he was leaving and it looked like he already ate, maybe he had a free period… I guess I can forget lunch too, I just took an apple.

My friends saw me getting up.

"Where are you going?" Asked Ally

"Hmm… I forgot my watch in the class room." I said.

"Then what´s that on your wrist?" Asked Sophie.

"Oh… I meant I need to go get my… elastic that I left in the… dorm."

"You´re elastic?"

"Yeah for my hair, I´m kind of hot." I said and started waving my hand to my face.

"You know it´s winter and it´s raining outside right?" Said Jenny.

"But I need it anyway."

"Here have mine." Said Ally.

"Oh… no I really need mine, I have to go."

"What´s wrong…" Started Sophie.

"What´s with that 20 question? I need it so I´m going to go get it."

Jenny was about to open her mouth when Mary spook.

"Go then."

I finally left the hall and I looked everywhere but I didn´t saw Zabini, I was about to give up when I turned around and hit someone.

"Sorry." I looked to see it was Zabini who I hit he didn´t say anything and just continue walking.

"Zabini wait!" I said and went next to him.

He looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"I need to talk to you." I said.

"Ok…" He said.

"You don´t have a girlfriend at the time do you?" I asked.

He looked at me really surprised and a little shocked like he thought that I was… oh no.

"Oh… I don´t like you, no offence you're not my type, I was just asking."

He looked relived.

"I can´t see how is any of your business Potter but… no." He looked kind of… disappointed.

That´s when Ally, Sophie, Jenny and Mary come out of the great hall and he looked to them, wait not them, to Ally, with…no way… the stupid face. He likes her too!

"I already got wait I need, you should ask her out Zabini, you would be surprised by the answer." I said while turning away.

"W-What?" He said, blushing a bit.

I left him there completely confuse. Two things off The to list just a bunch more to go.

I went to class with my stomach complaining because I only ate that tiny apple, oh well what can I do…

My classes ended at 5 p.m, I was super tired I hadn´t eaten almost anything all day, but I still had to the talk with Macglagen, I found him walking in the third floor alone.

"Macglagen wait up." I said.

He stopped and looked back to see who had called him.

"Oh… Hi Potter do you want something?" He said, not in a rude way but also not in a very welcome tone.

I was feeling very little creative so I went straight to the point.

"Do you like my cousin Rose?"

"I…you…what…?" He said some other things I didn´t get.

"So that´s a yes then."

"Yes…no…yes…I don´t know."

"Look Macglagen, my head hurts and I´m very tired, so we both know you like her so just ask her out. But keep in mind if you hurt her you will suffer and bla bla bla." Like I said I wasn´t feeling creative.

I turned away, I was going to my common room, maybe there would be some food, when the last person I wanted to see appeared in front of me.

"What do you want Malfoy?" I asked.

"What where you talking to Zabini?" He asked.

"Why? Are you jealous?"

"Of you? Let me laugh."

"Then laugh, I don´t have patience for you right know so bye!" I said

When I was leaving he grabbed my arm and turned me to face him.

"Let me go."

"No." He said.

I was about push him but only a little of strength came, and something started to happen, my legs, my arms all of my body started to fail, someone cached me I didn´t knew who, or where was I, hell at that moment I didn´t even knew my name and suddenly everything went black.

**Scorpius POV:**

I saw Potter talking to Oliver, what could they be talking? It was a quick talk, when I saw her leaving I went to ask Zabini what was that about.

"Nothing, it was nothing Scorpius I need to go now, I have school work to do." And he left me alone, with a confused face.

Oliver was my best friend so I could see something was going on, well if he doesn´t want to tell me I guess I´ll have to ask Potter.

-\-

The next time I saw Potter, she was talking with the idiot that is Macglagen, what the hell was going on today? Why was she talking to people who she never talked?

This conversation was even faster than the one she had with Oliver, she looked really tired, but I had to know what she was up to, when she saw me, she made a really annoyed face.

"What do you want Malfoy?" She asked.

"What where you talking to Zabini?" I asked right after.

"Why? Are you jealous?"

Was I?

"Of you? Let me laugh."

"Then laugh, I don´t have patience for you right know so bye!" She said.

She was starting to walk, but I grabbed her arm.

"Let me go."

"No." I said.

We where face to face, I could see how angry she was and I knew she was about to push me, but suddenly something really weird happen, she started to fell, like her legs stopped function, I grabbed her so she would hit the ground, she shut her eyes and stopped moving, I put her gently on the ground.

"Lily! Wake up!"

No response, she was so pale with made awful contrast with her red hair, I picked her up, bridal style, and I went straight to the hospital wing.

"Madam Patil, help me." I screamed.

She came running.

"What in the world is… Oh dear Merlin!" She came next to me and put her hands in Lily´s face.

"Put her in that bed." She said pointing to a empty bed near a window, I laid her down.

"What happen?" She was touching Lily´s wrist, maybe to check the pulse.

"I don´t know, we were talking, well arguing, when she suddenly passed out. Is she going to be ok?"

"I don´t know Mr. Malfoy, first I need to find out what happen, I need space, go sit over there. Jonathan." She called.

A boy came running.

"Yes Madam Patil?" The boy looked at Lily with a worried face.

"Go call Lily´s brother Albus."

"Ok" The boy left the hospital wing running.

I looked at Lily pale face again, I felt… weird, like if something happen to her it would destroy me, but why did I care? Didn´t I hate her? I don´t know anything anymore…

_**A. N. - Thanks for all the ones who reviewed, please do it again, it makes me happy. Sorry for the delay.**_


	9. Weird dreams and awkward moments

_**A.N: So, I´ve injured my already injured ankle, (this time it was so not my fault I fell) and I had to spend almost the whole day in bed, so here´s the new chapter.**_

_**Thank you Annabella Prinx for reviewing the last chapter, your review made my day. By the way, you can understand some Portuguese? You know I´m from Portugal… And to all of you I changed my pen name as you must have noticed, it was VeronicaPink.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own the OC´s.**_

* * *

><p><strong>9. Weird dreams and awkward moments.<strong>

I opened my eyes, for what I could see, and because I and a lot of experience of being here, I was in the hospital wing. It was dark, and I was alone, so I thought until I heard a noise. I stood up quickly, I was in a sitting position, for some reason my heart was beating fast.

"Hello?" No answer.

I got out of bed, I was definitely scared, something wasn't right, but I was a Gryffindor, and Gryffindors are brave even if they're scared to shit, not that I was _that_ scared. I started walking in Madam Patil´s office. What was I even doing here? I talked with Zabini and Macglagan and I was going to the common room when… Malfoy appeared! And he grabbed me! He must of done something to me, I can´t remember what happened next.

"Hello?" I tried again but one more time no answer.

All the beds where empty, and the only light came from the full moon, my hand moved to the place where my pocket should be to take my wand, but I wasn´t dressed with my robes but with those awful white things that people use in the hospitals, I went to my bed to see if I could find my wand but nothing, I heard another noise. I kneeled, hiding behind my bed, I heard footsteps I sneaked a look and saw a figure of a person I couldn´t see who was it because it was dark, I could only see that it was tall. I had to do something, I looked for a possible weapon, but I only found a bedpan, I guess it will have to do, I grabbed it hard, obviously first I saw if it was empty (it was), and prepared for my attack, the footsteps where really close when they stopped, it was time. I got out of my very bad hiding place and prepared to hit whoever it was but…no one was there.

"What the hell?" I muttered under my breath. I put the bedpan on top of the bed and gave some steps, when I felt strong arms surrounding my waist, I didn´t move, the person, it was a guy I could tell, put is mouth near my ear.

"You don´t need to worry Lily, it´s only me…" He muttered and started kissing my neck.

It felt good, that voice I heard it somewhere…He was still kissing me, when I started turning very slowly to find…Oh Merlin! Malfoy! He was smirking, with is grey eyes shining and blond messy hair and…he didn´t had a shirt on! So I could see all of his muscles, and they where many. I pushed him.

"What do you think you´re doing?" I yelled.

"Why are you asking me? It´s your dream." He said very calm with a huge smirk that made him look really hot, especially seeing he had no shirt on.

"My what?"

I´m dreaming? Most important I´m dreaming with Malfoy?

He gave a step in my direction and I gave a step back.

"Stay away from me!"

"Oh come on Lily you know you don´t mean that…" But he didn´t move.

"If this really isn´t real, well it isn´t a dream it´s a nightmare!"

He laugh.

"If saying that makes you feel better I can´t argue with you." He said with a breath taking smile.

"I have to wake up, wake up Lily!" I turned to start running, to run from Malfoy but I tripped over a bed and fell, and once again everything went black.

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes for the second time, but this time I sat up very fast because of the weird feeling of falling. I was in the hospital wing, again, it was night I could see the moon through the window but the light´s where on, so it wasn´t dark. I was having a slight déjà vu felling, but I also felt really weak so I let my head drop in the pillow, I looked to my right to see…<p>

"You have to be kidding me!" Malfoy was sitting in the bed next to mine, arms cross, but this time he had a concerned face, or that was I thought because when I looked to him better the expression had disappeared to show a confused face.

"You again? Well at least this time you have your freaking shirt on!" I said.

"What?" He said with an arched eyebrow.

Before I could say anything, I heard Madam Patil´s voice.

"No you´re too many you can´t come in…"

But the hospital wing doors had already opened to show Albus, Jenny, Sophie, Ally, Mary, Sean, Rose, Hugo, Alex, Fred, Roxane, Lucy, Molly, and a boy who´s name I thought was Jonathan, they all had worried faces.

"LILY! Are you ok?" Albus came next to me eyeing and hugging me to see if I was ok.

"Al, enough with the hugs I´m fine!" He stopped but that´s when all of the other´s, except Jonathan, started hugging me and asking me the same question, like I hadn´t said anything. I could fell a headache coming.

"Everyone get out!" Madam Patil said angry.

They all stop talking.

"I´m sorry Madam Patil, we are just worry about Lily." Ally said.

"Yeah please don´t expel us." Sophie continued.

Her expression softened.

"Ok…but silence."She turned to leave.

I still can´t believe this is real.

"Oh so this time we have an audience? Really?" I said looking at Malfoy.

The others only seemed to notice he was there.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

Before I could reply Albus talked.

"What are you doing here?" he said and put himself in front of me.

"I was with her when she fainted I was the one who brought her." He said in a matter of fact tone of voice.

Albus was taken aback by this.

"Yeah right, I can see this really is another dream, geez get out of my head!"

They all looked at me like I was crazy, this was a dream right?

"A dream?" Sean said.

"Another one?" Malfoy asked, a smirk forming in his lips.

"More like a nightmare." I said

"Oh Merlin she´s gone mad…" Jenny said.

"I´m not crazy! You aren´t real." I said, Mary came next to me and pinched my arm. "AUCTH!"

"See, no dream." She said.

I rubbed my arm.

"It isn´t…?" I looked at Malfoy. Oh crap.

There was a silence.

"Awkward…" Jenny said.

"Well…this is all very interesting but I´m off, bye." Malfoy said and left.

Madam Patil came again next to my bed, saving me from some awkward questions from my brother.

"How are you feeling, darling?"

"A little weak…What happened?"

"Well…Are you on one of those crazy diets kids do this days?" She asked.

"What? No!" That´s stupid. I´m not even remotely fat.

"Because you passed out because your sugar levels were very low." She said.

"Oh…that´s probably because I almost didn´t eat anything all day…" I said, then I saw the look in her face. "But there's nothing to do with dieting it was because I was busy."

"Yeah, being the freaking cupid…" I gave Mary a mortal look.

"What?" Jenny, Rose and Ally asked.

"Nothing! She´s kidding."

They didn´t look convinced, but they let it go.

"Well ok…just don´t do it again! Now everyone leave." Madam Patil said.

Nobody wanted to put Madam Patil to the test and seeing that I was fine, they all said bye and left, until I was all alone thinking how stupid I was and what the hell was that dream with Malfoy?

* * *

><p>I´m finally leaving the hospital wing, Madam Patil made me stay for the night, but this morning she let me go, it was Saturday and tomorrow was the Hogsmeade trip, I went to sit next to the lake I needed to think, my head hurted a little, in this days it was happening a lot.<p>

"So you were dreaming about me?" Someone said behind me.

"Merlin, you scared me!" I jumped and stood up, to see Malfoy smiling he was very close.

"Oh…I did? I could say I was sorry, but I would be lying."

"I didn't ask for anything." I said coldly.

"You didn´t answer my question." He said.

"I don´t have to."

"Oh really? Well I think you do."

"Too bad."

"And what was that, of me not having a shirt on?" He said smirking.

Crap! I felt myself blush.

"Are you blushing?" He said, and did something very unexpected, he touched my cheek with his hand very slightly.

He took his hand off very quickly like he only realized he´d done it.

I cleared my throat and took a step back.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked.

"I´d like to confirm that you have a secret crush for me."

I laugh.

"Yeah right. Just so you know, you would fall for me more quickly than me for you." I took a step in his direction and he did the same, we were really close, I could feel his breath in my face.

He smiled.

"Really? Did you ever looked at me?"

"I did ,what about you? Did you ever looked at me?" I got a little bit close.

What am my doing? Are we flirting? We stayed their some time looking in each other eyes.

"Lily?" We jumped apart.

"Derek?" I said turning to the black haired boy.

"Hmm… Hi, I was looking for you, I need to talk to you." His blue eyes shifted to Malfoy. "Alone, if you don´t mind"

I looked at Malfoy he had an indifferent look on his face, but it looked kind of fake, he looked irritated.

"Sure, me and Malfoy were just…talking. Nothing important." I could see Malfoy wasn´t going to move. "Let´s take a walk."

I just gave Malfoy a look that clearly said we will finish this later, whatever _this_ was.

After I saw Malfoy couldn´t hear us I talked.

"So what´s on your mind?" I gave him a smiled.

"I want to ask you…if you´d come with me to Hogsmeade tomorrow." He looked nervous.

I was speechless, did…Derek liked me? Let me say who Derek is. Derek Smith is a seventh year Gryffindor, I don´t know him very well, just sufficient to memorize his name. He´s very handsome, tall, blue eyes, black hair, he´s always have been one of those guys who has a tone of girls after him, me and my friends and all the other girls call him sexy-Derek, I don´t really know why I never thought of him in a dating way. Since Larry, my last boyfriend, I haven´t really dated, maybe it was time to go "back in business".

"Sure."I gave him a warm smile.

"Great! Meet me at the three broomstick, at…3?

"I´ll be there."

"Ok it´s a date. I kind of have to go know, I promise Lorcan I would help him catch the Fumbledumber that´s on his dorm."

"What´s a…?" I started confuse.

"Don´t ask, I´m not quite sure what it is either." He said with a smile .

He looked at me a little reluctant about what he was going to do next, he kissed my cheek.

"Bye." He gave a sweet smile.

"Bye." I smiled back.

He left and I just stood there, I touched my cheek and smiled, that had felt good, I kind wished he hadn´t kissed my cheek, but somewhere else. I shook my head and went in the castle direction the same one Derek took. Suddenly I couldn't wait for tomorrow.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please review!<strong>_


	10. Hogsmead Trip

_**Thanks all of you who reviewed and to those who have this story on favorite alert, do please review too, it will make me happy so I´ll update faster!**_

_**Sorry for some grammar errors...**_

_**Disclaimer: Do not own, J.K Rowling does.**_

* * *

><p><strong>10. Hogsmeade trip. <strong>

I woke up at 10, got dressed with my before clothes (the clothes I would wear before changing and go to Hogsmeade it was a girl´s code between me and my friends), Mary was already up it seemed, her bed was made, weird…All the others were still sleeping.

I was going to the great hall when I saw something that I would never guess in a million years. Mary was kissing a guy, she had a secret boyfriend! I was completely perplexed, they stop kissing and Mary saw me, she widened her eyes, the guy must of seen something was wrong because he turned to see what was Mary looking at and some blue eyes meet mine, Fred´s blue eyes!

"You guys are dating?" I broke the silence.

"Ah… we… it´s complicated." Mary said.

"How is it complicated? I´m so happy for you guys!" I said and hugged them. "Why didn´t you told me?" I asked them.

"You´re not…mad?" Mary asked.

"No… well a little because you didn´t told me, why would I be angry?" I said. Why do my friends keep thinking I´ll be mad about stuff like this?

"Because you left it very clear you didn´t want any of us to date any of your friends when you broke Albus leg." Fred asked.

"Oh…that was long ago, now I just want you guys to be happy and if you´re happy together all I can do is give you my support, but Fred if you hurt Mary I will kick your ass." I said.

"Wow Lily thanks for approving." Mary said and hugged me.

"Now you guys can got to Hogsmeade together and tell everyone."

They look at each other and smiled.

"Yeah you´re right." Fred said.

"I´m always right, now let´s go have breakfast." I said and the three of us went to the great hall, Mary and Fred holding hands.

* * *

><p>I looked at the mirror, after some time without knowing what to dress, I finally decided with some skinny jeans with awesome leader booths that stood a little above the knee, which my Aunt Fleur had given to me for my birthday, a white top (that looked great on my boobs) with a cute, short black jacket and a blue scarf, to match my eyes, they were blue today, I put mascara and black eyeliner to make them stand out. My eyes are really weird, because they literally change color, when I was young my parents didn´t know why so they took me to a lot of doctors because they thought maybe I was sick or something, but every test I would make said that I was healthy, so one day they took me to a really weird doctor and he said that I had metamorphos genes in my blood, which meant that I had a relative that must have been one, we later found out it was my granddad`s( from my dad´s part) brother. So that mystery was solved. My eyes change color with the weather or my mood, when I´m happy or laughing or if it´s a sunny day they will turn green, like my dad´s and Albus, but if it´s raining or I´m tired they turn a light blue, like today (because of the rain, not because I´m tired). When I´m sad or angry they turn cold steel blue. Okay enough staring. I left the dorm and went downstairs.<p>

"Finally!" Mary said.

She was sitting next to Fred, when we had come back she had told everyone about them.

"Oh… you looked great, se…Derek is going to be amazed." Jenny said, she almost said sexy-Derek in front of Albus, take Merlin she didn´t, because Al would make such a scene…

She was sitting next to Albus, who was looking really nervous, Sophie wasn´t there she must of already left with Sean, and Ally looked bored, probably because she was "the third wheel" for the two couples, I felt bad, stupid and coward Zabini, why didn´t he asked her out?

"Thanks."

"Yeah, maybe it´s a little too much, you should change." Said Albus eyeing my top and the small jacket.

"Forget Al, I took ages picking these clothes."

"We notice, now can we just go?" Asked Ally.

"Yes, my date is waiting. To three broomstick!" I said like I was a hero, pointing to the portrait.

They all stared at me.

"I always wanted to say something like that." I said with a smile and a shrugged

"The next time it´s my turn to say." Said Jenny smiling too.

* * *

><p>Derek was already there, waiting at the Three broomsticks doors.<p>

"Hi." I said shyly.

"Hi… You look beautiful." He said smiling.

"Thanks." I blushed, and remembered that my friends were still waiting behind me.

"Hmm… You guys go in; me and Lysander are going to go for a walk?" I looked at Lysander when I said the last thing.

"Yeah good idea."

"We can meet up here at 6.30 ok?" I turned to my friends again.

They nodded and got in, leaving me with Derek.

"Let´s go?" He offered his hand, I took it, and we start walking.

_**Scorpius POV: **_

"Today is going to be sooo much fun!" Amanda squealed.

"Yeah…"

Amanda Parkinson is so boring… She had invited me to go to Hogsmeade, she´s like my backup girl when I want to have sex and don´t have a date I go to her, she is just so easy, I don´t even have to try, she´s always so available to me so today I decided to reward her, but the date had only begun and I was already regretting it.

We were in the Three broomsticks, with Oliver, who was alone for my surprise, he always brings a date…weird. I heard a noise and looked outside. The Potter girl, her brother and her friends were there, she was talking with the Smith idiot, again, she turned to her friends and said something, they got in but she and Smith didn´t, Smith held out is hand to Potter, she took it with a smile, and they left. What the hell? That´s what they talked the other day, when me and Potter almost… what am I saying nothing was going to happened, moving on, he invited her out. Not that I care, but he was an idiot why did she said yes? If I as…

"Scorpius!" Amanda screamed my name.

"What?"

"Did you hear anything I said?"

"Yeah yeah…"

"So what did I said?"

I kissed her so she would shut the hell up, when we stopped, not even she remembered what she had said.

* * *

><p>I took a look at my watch; it showed that it was 6p.m. The weather wasn´t very good, in a matter of fact it was raining, so we had stayed all the afternoon in the three broomsticks, well, me and Amanda, because after one hour putting up with me and Amanda snogging, Oliver had left, saying he was bored. I honestly had stayed to see when would Potter comeback, and to see if she was still with the Smith loser, but until right now the only think that happen was the one I think is Allison or whatever left, a bit before Oliver. I heard the door opening, to see Potter and the Smith idiot coming in. They were soaking wet, Potter looked…hot!<p>

"She´s such a bitch…" I heard Amanda say.

"Excuse me?"

"Lily freaking Potter over there." She said with a sneer.

She was boring me again so I started snogging her.

**Lily POV:**

"Oh my God we should have brought an umbrella." I said.

Me and Derek had given a really long walk, and we had been so focused in each other that we had only notice it was going to rain, when it was raining like crazy, we ran to the three broomstick, but even so, we got there soaking wet.

"Dear Merlin, never heard of an umbrella?" Mary asked.

"We didn´t have one." I said sitting down.

"So? Aren´t you a witch?" Asked Fred.

Me and Derek exchange looks.

"Right…" I took my wand and dried myself and Derek. "Kind of forgot that…"

"Unbelievable…" Mary said, while the others laughed.

I looked around to find Malfoy snogging the biggest slut in Hogwarts, Amanda Parkinson. Hmm… I just had an idea. I stood up going their way, ignoring my friends calling me; I grabbed a butterbeer from a random tray, and spill it all over Malfoy and Amanda. They both stood up quickly.

"Ups, it just slipped…" I said trying to contain my laughter.

"You stupid bitch!" Parkinson said putting her hands in her soaking wet hair, with butterbeer.

"Now, now Parkinson, please don´t confound me with you…why don´t you just go shag another guy? I think Malfoy may need to retouch his makeup. Oh! But don´t forget to use a condom, you don´t want other people to catch AIDS or any other of your diseases, I mean Malfoy is probably already infected but not the others. I guess we have to thank Merlin that stupidity doesn't spread, because we´d be screwed if it did."

Perfect, all of the broomsticks in silence, until it broke into laughter, Malfoy and Parkinson were the only ones with their mouth open. I turn away and went back to my table were my friends were laughing.

"Ahh…revenge is sweet…" I said, also laughing.

Malfoy and Parkinson left without a word.

"Can we leave?" Jenny asked. "I´m sick of being here."

"Sure." Albus obviously answered.

Our little pairs separated, me and Derek stayed behind, Jenny and Al went one way and so did Fred and Mary.

"So what do you want to do?" Derek asked.

"Why don´t we just sit over there?" I pointed to an empty bench.

"Ok."

We seat there for a moment, holding hands, he put he´s arm in my shoulders, I put my legs in his lap.

"You know Derek, you´re a great guy."

He raised an eyebrow "You seem surprised."

"Well, a little. I always thought that having so many girls following you around would make you kind of…a jerk."

He laughed. "So many girls? That´s exaggerating…"

"Are kidding? Do you want to know you´re nickname?"

"My nickname?"

"Yes, what girls call you." I was face to face with him, only a few centimeters away.

"Yes." He muttered, we were whispering by now.

"Ok…they call you…sexy-Derek."

"What? You´re serious?"

I just nodded, his cologne was really seductive, and my heart was pounding by now.

"What do you think about it? You like?" I asked with a smile.

"Don´t know, it depends…"

"On what?"

"Do _you _like it?" He caught me off guard, with this.

"Hmm…I guess it has its charm…" I said still smiling.

That´s when he leaned down and kissed me. His lips were soft, and I felt like I was flying, Derek was a great kisser… one of his hands went up to my arm and them down, stopping finally in my knee, the other one was still in my shoulders, while one of my arms rested in his chest the other one was grabbing his hair, I don´t know how long we kissed, but when we stopped we were both breading hard.

"Why me Derek? It´s not because I´m Harry Potter´s daughter is it?" I asked.

"What? Of course not! You´re beautiful Lily, I mean really beautiful! And funny, smart…you´re just amazing." He looked offended when I asked him about my father, and honest when he said those things, I smiled.

"You´re not bad yourself…" And we kissed again.

I didn´t wanted to stop this time, but when I realize what was happening I was already on the wet floor, and Malfoy was punching Derek.

* * *

><p><em>Please review!<em>


	11. Never fear, Lily Potter is here!

_So, I know, it took me about a year to update, I'm a terrible person and I'm veryyyyyyy sorry. _

_With no more delays, here's chapter 11._

_Very sorry about some possible grammar mistakes. _

* * *

><p>I couldn´t believe my eyes, Malfoy punched Derek, who was as surprised as me. The power of Malfoy's punch almost made Derek fall.<p>

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I yelled.

I got up, cleaning my wet butt and went next to Derek; thank Merlin, nothing seemed broken.

"Are you okay?" I asked worried.

"Yeah I think so… You´re going to pay for this Malfoy!" He seemed ready to attack him.

"No, Derek, don´t." I said grabbing is arm.

Malfoy and Derek both looked at me surprised.

"Please…let´s just go, he´s an idiot. He only deserves our contempt. Only Merlin knows why he hit you, probably because he's an arsehole." I said this with a very cold voice at the end, they both just stared, can´t blame them even I was surprised.

"Ok, you're right, let's just go." Derek said, but I could see he still wanted to hit Malfoy.

"That's it? I never took you for a sissy Smith!" He said. What hell?! He wanted a fight.

I grabbed Derek's hand and he look me in the eye, his jaw firmly shut and his blue eyes on fire, he looked scary, very scary and ready to give Malfoy what he deserved, I don´t know about Malfoy's fighting skills, but Derek was more muscled than him, not that Malfoy wasn't pretty muscular himself.

I was making my best puppy eyes, I liked Derek, I didn´t want him to get in trouble because Malfoy was a git.

"Grow up Malfoy, go back to your slutty girlfriend. But just a warning, punch me, or bother Lily again and I´ll make you regret your birth." Derek said, and we both walked away.

I have to say, Derek was amazing.

"Why didn't you let me give him what he deserved?"

"I didn´t want you to get in trouble, he probably did it because of what I did to him and Parkinson."

He looked at me for a while.

"But don´t worry, retribution is coming his way…" I continued.

He smiled.

"You are a very mean girl Miss Potter."

"I´ll take that as a compliment." I said winking at him. "Are sure you're okay?"

His hand went to his jaw.

"I´m fine."

I kissed his cheek.

"Good, because if you had been badly hurt, I had the right to go back, and hex Malfoy into obliviation."

"Oh really? I can't hit him, but you can hex him?" He asked with a smile.

"Yeah, I got to look out for my man."

He stopped, and started laughing and I shortly joined.

"That's who I am?" He asked.

"Do you want to be?" I said.

He didn't answer, instead he kissed me. I put my arms around his neck, and he put his around my waist.

"That's a yes then?" I deduced.

"It´s definitely a yes."

And we kissed again.

-\-

"Lily! Finally! Where in Merlin´s beard have you been?" Asked Al when Derek and I entered the common room.

He and Jenny were the only ones there, nice.

"Smoking crack, why?" I replied sweetly.

Derek laughed. "Yeah, it was quite the ride…I got go Lils, I have some homework to do, I´ll see you later?"

"Yup, I´ll probably be around here."

"Ok, bye guys." He kissed me, a long and sweet kiss on the cheek, probably because Al was watching, and waved to Al and Jenny.

"So, I guess it went well?" Jenny said.

"I´ll tell you later, you two look busy. I´m going to go to the dorm." I left a flushed Albus and an astonished Jenny behind.

I threw myself in my bed as soon as I entered the dorm, I felt unbelievably tired; first getting soaking wet, them getting even with Malfoy, making out with Derek and not to mention Malfoy's explosion. Why _did_ he punch Derek? Is he going crazy or something? Maybe he did it because of what I did…but that just doesn't seem his style…And another thing, why didn´t _I_ let Derek hit _him_? Because I didn´t want Derek to get in trouble? That´s what I told him, and well…what I told myself. But I'm not so sure anymore, something about the idea of someone punching Malfoy, that's not me, seems wrong…Oh Merlin I have serious problems, it wasn't already enough that I dreamed with a shirtless Malfoy, and now I defend him? I need one of those muggle doctors, who treat crazy people, because that's how I'm feeling right now. Crazy! The noise of the dorm door opening "woke me up" from my thoughts.

"Hey Lils." It was Ally; she sat next to me in my bed.

"Hey Ally, were have you been?" I asked.

"Oh…you now…around…" She answered.

"Yeah…What?"

She looked weird.

"Never mind, I went for a walk that's it, I was sick of the happy couples. Well, sick of Mary and Fred, because watching your brother and Jenny is just pathetic."

"Really? Why? What happened?" I asked laughing.

"First of all, they could never speak, touch accidentally or even drink butterbeer without blushing, and if it wasn't for Mary and Fred making conversation they would just stand there without talking to each other or even looking at each other." She said with a bored face.

"No way! You know…I saw them sitting there when I got in."

"Yeah I saw them too, and guess what? They were just staring at the floor, each one in a different part of the sofa."

"I can't believe this! What do I have to do more to make them take the next step? I can't make it for them!" I said angrily, getting up.

"What more do you have to do? What are you talking about…? Oh! Did you have anything to do with Al asking Jenny out?"

"No…" I said sitting down again, she didn't look convinced. "It doesn't matter, let´s move on. We have to do something."

"Like what?"

"I don't know…I can't always have good ideas."

"Hmm…maybe we should ask Sophie or Mary."

"Ask me what?" Sophie, who had just got in, asked.

"If you have a plan to set up Al and Jenny, there date didn't go as…"

"Oh, I saw that already..." She said laughing, sitting next to us.

Ally and I shared a look.

"She and Albus are just sitting there, I think neither of them has the guts to leave and abandon the other, when I walked by I heard Jenny saying: _So…how about those Chudley Cannons?"_

"Yeah…right." I said not believing her.

"I´m dead serious Lily." She said, without laughing.

"Oh Merlin help us…" I cannot believe this…

"We need a very good plan, and we need it now." Ally said.

"Don't know about you, but I´m out of shiny new plans." I said.

"So do I." They both said at the same time.

I guess one more time, it´s going to be me who's going to have to solve the problem, I don't have a plan so I'll have to improvise.

"Ok, I'm going to go downstairs."

"What are you going to do?" Sophie asked.

"I have no idea, I´ll figure that out later."

"Do you want us to come with you?" Ally asked.

"No need." I said, got up and left the dorm.

I went down stairs to find Al and Jenny, exactly the same way Sophie had said one in each part of the sofa, I sighed, here goes nothing.

"Hi guys!" I said a little bit too excited.

I sat down heavily in the middle of them.

"Hi, I thought you were tired." Jenny said.

"I am, I just thought I'd stop by and see what my favorite couple was doing." I put an arm around each other and pulled them closer.

"Your w-what? Lily are you okay?" Albus stammered.

"You know what? I'm not okay Al. But if you guys would actually talk and look at each other that would make me an extremely happy camper. How about that?" I grabbed both their hands and put them on each other, so they were holding hands in front of me. "There!"

Albus and Jenny were both blushing furiously.

"Now, I'm going to leave the two of you alone, and when I came back you better be all hearts and smiles because if not, I'm going to glue your hands together, got it?" I smiled.

They stared at me, their mouths hanging. I saw Albus was going to say something but I cut his words.

"Yes brother that is indeed a treat. Now go on, start talking." I walked away.

I found Sophie and Ally laughing near the dorms doors.

"You have no shame do you?" Sophie asked.

"She obviously hasn't." Ally answered for me.

"Whatever, it had to be done. Moving on. I'm a bit hungry, wanna go to the kitchens?"

"Sure."

* * *

><p><em>It's smaller than usual, but I had nothing more to put into it. Tell me what you thought! :)<em>


	12. Going home and getting surprised

_**Hello, so for some reason I felt like writing in this story, which made me very happy! Hope you like it and sorry for any grammar mistake.**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own anything! J.K does and she rules :)**_

* * *

><p><strong>12. Going home and getting surprised.<strong>

It's true that time passes quickly when you're happy. You try to enjoy every bit of it as much as you can and wish that it never ends, but everything ends at some point, and Christmas holydays arrived much earlier than I was expecting. My relationship with Derek was better every day, we kissed, we laughed, my friends liked him and he liked my friends. Classes were going great, same with Quiddicth; we'd lost just once, against Ravenclaw. Albus and Jenny were finally a decent couple, the only thing less happy was the fact that coward Zabini hadn't made a move on Ali, who sometimes sadly stared at the window for almost hours. Scorpius and I were in balance again, I thought about revenge for Derek but then I would have spent all this time fighting him so I decided to enjoy and leave it, I think he always thought something was coming though, because every time I passed by him he would eye me suspiciously.

I finished packing my trunk and sat in my bed, I had been the last one packing, which was a new, I was normally the one who started; I guess I was afraid that going for the holydays would somehow ruin the lucky streak that seemed to be happening in my life.

"Lily? Are you ready? We have to get going." Jenny walked in the dorm.

"Yeah…I'm ready."

Jenny sat next to me. "What's wrong? You love going home for Christmas holydays."

I shrugged. "I know, it's just…everything was going so good you know?"

She nodded. "And what? You're afraid that it will end?"

"Yes."

"I understand what you mean, but it's just two weeks, what could possibly happen in such short period of time?" She said.

"I guess you're right."

I grabbed my trunk, which was the only one still there and followed Jenny off the dorm, not knowing yet that a lot could indeed happen in only two weeks…

* * *

><p>"Sweetie pie!" My dad screamed as I stepped out of the train.<p>

I rolled my eyes at the nickname I'd been hearing since I was born. I couldn't hide my enthusiasm and ran in my parents direction. My dad grabbed me in a bear hug and lifted me up as I laughed. My dad always made me feel like a kid again.

"Come on Harry; let me hug my daughter too!" My mom demanded with a smile.

"Well I guess nobody is happy to see _me_." Albus said behind me.

My dad let me go and turned to my brother.

"Oh come here." My dad hugged him.

"Ok, never mind that, ignore me, ignore me!" Albus muffled voice said.

"Oh I missed you!" My mom kissed me in the cheek.

My dad finally let go off my brother.

"Hey Mary, how was school darling?" He also hugged her.

"It was fine Uncle Harry." She smiled.

I spent the next 30 minutes saying goodbye to my friends and Derek. I introduced him to my parents, which went good, even though I saw right through my father's fake smile, a smile he always made when he meet my boyfriends.

There were so many things to be said that we could have stayed in the train station for hours, but my dad finally said we should get going, he had to resolve some issue he didn't really said what it was.

I walked in my house and I only realize then how much I had missed it. The photos of my smiling family in the walls of the hallway, the big living room, the amazing kitchen and my favorite part, my bedroom. Its walls were painted in red and gold, Gryffindor style; I had posters of my favorite muggle bands in it, more photos, of me and my friends and me and my family, a Gryffindor scarf above my bed. My four poster bed was in the middle of the room, my red quilt wasso well stretched that I felt a bit guilty when I jumped into my bed, smelling the familiar scent of my mother's fabric softener.

* * *

><p><strong>Scorpius POV:<strong>

I didn't want to go home for Christmas; it was going to be the same thing as always, me, my father, my mother and my grandparents. My grandfather and my father would probably trash talk some other family while the rest of us ate in silence. Every year the same and every year I hated it.

As I got out of the train I saw the Potters. Like a perfect family, they were hugging their children. I couldn't say I didn't envied Lily and Albus for that, because I did. The way Harry Potter lifted his younger daughter and hugged her, the way he ruffled Albus hair in a fatherly way, made me cringe with jealousy, why couldn't my father be like that?

I looked away and saw only my mother waiting for me, a delicate smile in her face. She hugged me when I arrived at her side; I could sincerely say that my mother and my grandmother were the only family members I truly loved, not that I had a lot of family members…

I was puzzled by the fact my dad hadn't come, he always came, not that he seemed to care that I came back home…

"Where's father?" I asked.

"Oh, darling, something happened." My mom said with a sad face.

"What?"

"First of all you can't go home."

I can't say I was very sad when she said that, but now I couldn't go back to Hogwarts, so where was I supposed to stay?

"Then where…?"

"Wait. I'm not finish." She interrupted.

The way she was rubbing her hands, I could see she was nervous, but I was never going to guess the next words.

"Your father has been arrested."

* * *

><p><strong>Lily POV:<strong>

"Lily wake up."

I slowly opened my eyes to see Mary sitting in my bed.

"What…?"

"You feel asleep." She clarified.

"Oh, strange, I wasn't even sleepy."

I started getting up, passing a hand through my hair and feeling it all tangled.

"Good bed-head." Mary mocked.

"Shut up, like yours doesn't do the same." I accused.

She laughed and got up. "Anyway, dinner is ready, that's why I came calling you."

"Okay, I'll be there in 10 minutes, or the time it takes to fix this." I pointed to my hair.

Mary nodded, still smiling, and left.

I yawned and stretched as I went to my closet to look at the full body mirror. My closet was the thing I loved the most in my bedroom, because it was connected to Mary's closet, so we could go into each other's room through it. My dad thought it was easier for Mary to adjust when she moved in if she felt I was always close to her, even though her bedroom was next to mine.

My house had three floors. The first one included, the kitchen, the living room, the huge dining room, where we ate when my parents invited the whole family, which were a lot of people; my dad's office and a bathroom. The second floor were mostly the bedrooms; my bedroom, my parents's bedroom, that had its own bathroom, Mary's, Albus's, James's which was currently uninhabited, even though it might become habited again in this time of year, and Teddy's bedroom, which was also uninhabited and served most times as a guest room (seeing he lived with his girlfriend Anna) and then we had another bathroom. The third floor was the attic, which my mother made it in her own studio; she's an auror by day and a painter by night, as we say.

As I went downstairs I heard a familiar voice.

"James!" I exclaimed when I entered the kitchen.

"Hey Lils, missed your cool older brother?" He smirked.

What was with guys and smirking? I hugged James nevertheless.

"Yeah, how did I survive all this time without your coolness?"

He chuckled.

"How's college?" I asked.

"Great, your brother is a winner after all."

James had gotten in college with a Quiddicth scholarship, his dream was to go pro in the major leagues.

"How's Hogwarts? You living up to the legacy?"

"Obviously!"

"So m'I" Albus answered, his mouth full of spaghetti.

"Albus Severus, I told to wait for your sister!" My mother scolded.

"Wat? She'ere!"

My mother shook her head while my father chuckled slightly.

James and I sat down at the same time the doorbell ringed.

I shared a look with Mary and turned to my parents. "Are you expecting someone else?"

"No, it's probably nothing, a salesman or something." Dad said.

Even though what he said made some sense I saw him take his wand with him. Growing up in Voldemort's time, made him more careful, I saw my mother had a suspicious look in her face too. I heard the door open and then some voices but I couldn't make the words.

"Ginny? Can you come here please?" My dad called out.

My mother got up, took out her own wand but acted as normal as she could.

"Eat before it gets cold, well be right back." She ordered.

The four of us stayed in silence, trying to understand the words but whoever it was, talked in a very low tone of voice.

"What the hell is going on?" James whispered. "I should have brought my wand from my room."

My thoughts exactly.

"Do you think its work related?" Mary asked.

"I don't know, maybe." I said. "Maybe they just need them to sign some papers."

"I doubt that, if it was that they could have used the Flow network." James said.

I finally got up and leaned on the wall, so I could hear better.

"Lily!" James reprehended.

But I saw him get up too and stand next to me, Albus and Mary quickly followed.

"I can't hear any…"

"Shh!" James and I told Albus.

"Thank you so much, thank you for understanding. I know that our families aren't the greatest friends, but I didn't have anyone else to resort." It was a women's voice that I didn't recognized.

"It's okay. We're obviously well aware of your situation." My dad said.

There were some sounds, like moving and dragging things, some whispers and then. "Please take care of him." The female voice said.

"We will, don't worry." I distinctly heard my dad saying.

We heard the door closing, and footsteps. We ran to our seats and started making noise with the silverware; I started chewing a mouthful of spaghetti.

My mother was the first one to come back; she had a weird look on her face.

"So, we're going to have a guest for the next couple of days." She informed.

"Who?" Albus beat me to asking.

And where was dad?

Both questions were answered when my dad came into the kitchen carrying a suit case. I could see someone was coming behind him, but only when my dad stepped to the side was the identity of the guest reveled.

"Hello."

I choked with the spaghetti as I watched Scorpius Malfoy standing in my kitchen.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review? Pretty please? With a cherry on top?<strong>_


End file.
